1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electro-optical apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display apparatuses, and more particularly, it relates to an electro-optical apparatus in which the display status in a peripheral region of a display screen is enhanced. The invention also relates to a method of driving such an electro-optical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a transmission-type liquid crystal display apparatus, in order to prevent light leakage of the transmitted light (backlight), a frame-shaped light-blocking film is formed in the peripheral region of pixels on the device substrate, using a black matrix, etc. constituting color filters. The region where images, such as characters and pictures are actually displayed, i.e., the so-called active display area, is defined by the light-blocking film. However, when the region where the light-blocking film is formed is visually observed, as shown in FIG. 9, the region G looks as if it has a black border on the screen. Thus, for example, if a character “E” is displayed at the edge of the active display area L, part of the character overlaps the region of the light-blocking film and becomes indistinguishable, causing a problem that the visibility of the character is considerably degraded.